Domination
by Galaxy17
Summary: L and Light are alone in the work room. When Light falls asleep, L kisses him and everything starts from there. L x Light


Domination

L and Light stayed up, working on the case. Light felt tired but tried his best to stay up. He drank lots of coffee but he still needed sleep. "Hey L… I mean Ryuzaki, can I go to sleep?" Light asked hopefully. "You mean take a break from the case… sounds something like Kira would want." L said as he smirked. "Fine. Never mind!" Light said. He carried on working for about 2 minutes before he rested his head on the desk. Within seconds he had fell asleep. L hadn't noticed at first but after a few minutes he started to poke Light. "Light-kun… if you don't wake up you are Kira!" L stated. But Light didn't move. L went closer and turned the teen around so he was facing him. He thought he would wake the teen up but Light was out cold.

L licked his lips. Light was so beautiful. His soft lips were so tempting. L pressed his finger on Light's lower lip then kissed him lightly. However, Light woke up "What the fuck L… You bastard." Light got up, and L went back "I'm sorry." L felt so stupid. He really liked Light, but now Light was angry at him. L wanted to be in charge of Light and dominate him, not saying sorry to him. He wanted light to be submissive, not angry.

Maybe that could still happen. L got up and walked towards the shouting Light and slapped him right in his face. Light fell to the ground, shocked. "What are you doing?" Light said as he tried to get up and L kicked him back down. Light tried to back away on his hands and feet. He felt kind of scared. L was stronger than he thought. "Light, I think it's time we are honest with each other." L said as he got on top of him and pinned him down. Light tried to get free but L was much stronger. "Honest, Light. I know you like this." L said as he rubbed himself against Light.

"Stop." Light screamed and tried to push L off but failed. L pushed down harder and went forward and kiss him. Light pushed his head into the ground but L went closer and forced his tongue in. Light tasted wonderful. His tongue tasted every part of Lights mouth. He held Light hands with one hand and allow the other to travel up Lights top. "Bastard, get off me." Light yelled but they were alone. L rubbed his cold fingers on Light's nipples. He received a loud moan from his submissive mate.

"See, I knew you would like it." L said as he rubbed them again. Light was confused. The feeling of L rubbing and touching him felt so good, but it was so wrong. "L, this is wrong. I'm only 17." Light said quietly. "I know, but you'll be a good boy for your master, won't you?" L said as a smirk came on his face he rubbed Light's nipples again by now they turned into hard nubs. Light moaned.

"Mmmmhhh… yeah I'll be a good boy. "Light said, not only surprising himself but his master. What the fuck, when did I turn into a desperate submissive whore Light thought. L was happier though. His dream was finally becoming reality. L came close to Lights ear and licked the shell of it, this caused Light to get enough harder and he moaned. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Soon enough they were in their private room and L removed their long chain only to replace them with a pair of hand cuffs. He quickly handcuffed Light to the bed before he got a chance to object. L got on top of him and removed all of Light clothes and his own. Lights body was so beautiful. He grabbed Lights member harshly said "You're mine Light, you're my bitch. You'll do whatever I tell you to do." Light moaned and nodded. "Such a good boy." L said as he kissed Light again, he bit down on his bottom lip and gained entry, his tongue was in pure bliss as he tasted the flavour of Light. L's erection was now painful, "Do you want me to prepare you." Light nodded, slightly nervous "Yes, please master. It is my first time." L couldn't help but smirk he got the lube out of the drawers and carefully prepared the beauty creature. When he was finally ready, L positioned himself over Light and thrusted in hard. He moved instantly, Light let out a whimper but then he moaned. L knew he had found what he was looking for. He thrusted in the exact spot , "L…ple-please." Light stuttered out. God, he was amazing. I never want to stop fucking him, at this point I take his lips with my own, claiming his mouth. I instantly tasted his sweet flavour. Meanwhile one hand fondled with his pink erect nippled while the other stroked his hard cock, Light was moaning like a whore and L loved it, it was driving him crazy. He want to go deeper in Light. L thrust in so hard, "L, please. Please, I want it so bad. I want you, so bad." He arched himself into L, then he felt it was coming to an end, "L, I'm going to -…" Light climaxed and let out his white liquid over L's hand and stomach. L thrusted into to him, one more time and let his seed out deep inside Light. L couldn't believe how amazing he felt. It was perfect. He looked down at Light who seemed exhausted and completely done. I lay next to him and he falls asleep. I stroke his hair and think to myself. Light-kun will no longer be Kira and I will save him.


End file.
